You're A Dream Come True
by livetogetherxdiealone
Summary: Rachel Young finds herself having various dreams of another superstar in the Lockeroom, the problem is, she's taken...happily taken, or is she? Adam Copeland X OC X Drew Galloway
1. Waking up to Reality

Chapter 1  
Waking up to Reality

"What'd I miss?" Rachel asked sitting up on the black leather couch. Her hazel eyes getting bigger, she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. "Not much, your boyfriend just got squashed though." Nick Nemeth took his wrist tape off and chuckled having finished the match.

"You went easy on him right?" She raised an eyebrow. He just laughed which had her worried.

Rachel stood up quickly and went out the lockeroom door rushing to the curtains. A few minutes later Adam came stumbling through. "Babe...are you okay?" She asked, she freaked out way too much over these things, but who could blame her?

"I'm fine.." He laughed a little, still out of breath. "I'll be back.." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading over to the trainers room to grab some water and a towel. She waited impatiently outside the door, pacing back and forth.

A few minutes later he returned and the two headed back to the lockeroom. "You're lucky you didn't hurt him." She raised an eyebrow at Nick.

"What is 'Edge' a wuss now?" Nick laughed, it wasn' t her fault for being so concerned about the love of her life, anything can happen at anytime.

"Nicky." She grumbled as he came over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, alright?" He smiled as Rachel answered with just a nod.

"You're just lucky I'm okay from that chairshot or I would've..." Adam started to say as Nick gave him a glare. "Would've what?"

Adam shrugged not really knowing what he was going to say and laughed. "I'm joking, this girl needs to realize I have a job to do and it's all a work." He leaned down kissing her and grinned. "I try, I try." She pouted a little. "I love you Rachel." He whispered as she grinned right back at him. "I love you too Adam..we better head back to the hotel. I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted? you slept through my whole match, or so I heard." Adam said with a small chuckle. "Yeah yeah...so what?" She grabbed her purse as Adam led her out to the rental car.

He drove them back to the Holiday Inn where they had a reservation. Rachel hadn't been around the lockeroom much, she only really knew Adam's friends. They had been dating about 6 months now, she was just a fan at first, but the more she got to know him, the more of a friend he was to her. Rachel was the only one there for Adam when everyone turned on him for 'betraying' one of his best friends, Matt Hardy.

Adam sat on the bed, "How'd I get so lucky?" He asked himself watching her from afar, his gorgeous blonde hair flowed over the pillow as he laid back.

Rachel walked over to the bed. "Whatcha thinking about?" She could tell from his expression that he had something on his mind.

"You, and how lucky i am." He smiled and brushed back the little bit of chesnut hair that dangled infront of her face. "Aww..you're so sweet baby." She let out a small giggle and rested her head against his chest, his arm found it's way down to her lower back as he gripped her tight.

They laid there in silence, Adam was the first to fall asleep, but Rachel soon after dozed off, not until she was done admiring the beautiful man next to her, that is.

_"That feels good..mmm" Rachel let out a slight moan as Drew kept himself positioned behind her, his hands cupping her breasts pushing himself further inside her. "See i told you..Adam doesn't have to find out.." He grinned to himself. "Enjoying your first time having anal sex..huh?" _

Rachel opened her eyes quickly, she sat up gasping, almost as if she was suffocating and needed a breath of fresh air. It felt real, she was glad it wasn't, she would NEVER cheat on anyone, especially this man laying next to her. Adam opened his eyes quickly. "Rachel? What's wrong?" He panicked. She looked at him not sure what to say.

"Just a bad dream.." She let out a small sigh, she knew if she told him, he would freak out. Even if it was just a dream...

The odd thing? She had never even spoke to Drew, maybe a small hello in the hallway, but that was just about it.

Adam pulled her back down holding her, "shh everythings okay." He whispered kissing the top of her head. She just stayed in his arms until she started to fall back to this fic..

_"You're amazing.." Rachel whispered, she stayed laying in bed, Drews arms draped around her naked body "I love you so much." He said in a soft tone as she smiled up at him. "I love you too.." Rachel replied before her eyes closed._

Rachel opened her eyes a few minutes later, she made sure not to make a sound, not wanting to wake Adam. She was too freaked so she got up and sat at the desk staring blankly before pulling out her cellphone to text Nick, he was her best friend, she could tell him anything.


	2. Suspicious

Chapter 2  
Suspicious

After hours of texting, Nick started to be immature, pissing Rachel off.

Nick's text:_  
_Wow! Anal! :P

Rachel's text:  
God Damnit, grow up! I need some1, but i guess i can't count on u anymore..

---

She shut her phone off and got up just as Adam opened his eyes. "Morning..when did you wake?" He sat up as she smiled quickly. "A few minutes ago." She repied, he could tell she was lieing, she didn't look like she had just woken up.

"Better get ready, you have to be at the arena in an hour." Rachel flicked a part of her hair behind her ears. "'You'? as in you're not coming?" Adam raised an eyebrow, Rachel didn't want to go. She didn't want the possibility of running into Drew, she didn't want to see Nicks face either. She was upset, scared, confused and a bit angry at Nick of course.

"I don't know." She shrugged unsure of what to say. "I might just hang out here."

"By yourself?" Adam asked confused. "Fun..." He chuckled. "You're coming, pack your bag." He went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Rachel sluggishly packed and changed into some flip flops, denim shorts and a white tanktop.

Adam came out a few minutes later in just his jean, which fit him just perfectly, he knew Rachel loved it. This time though, she didn't give him a second glance, she was too lost in her thoughts.

"Umm...no compliment on how my ass looks?" Adam laughed and tilted his head down a little to look up at her face, which stayed down looking at her bag. "Oh..of course." She finally looked up and grinned. "You look hot.." Rachel instantly stood up kissing him. "A shame we have to leave now...the bed looks lonely, so does the shower..we could've.." He raised his eyebrows.

"I know, such a shame that we have to leave." She laughed a little. "I was thinking of trying something new." He kissed her softly lifting her chin with his pointer finger before squeezing her ass for a moment for her to catch on.

She instantly flashed back to her dream with Drew trying not to freak out infront of him. "Well, get your shirt on Mr..." She grabbed her bag quickly as Adam threw on a shirt.

They headed out the door. When they arrived at the arena, as always, Rachel followed Adam into the mens lockeroom. Sometimes they would get their own private lockeroom, but it was rare and Adam liked to talk to the guys.

Nick walked in with his bag over his shoulder and placed his bag down before heading over to the bench that Rachel sat on watching Adam get ready. Rachel immediately looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry..i was just having some fun." He whispered and laughed.  
"Whatever, i needed you and all you did was joke around about it..."

"Joked around about what?" Adam asked putting his 'Edge' shirt on.

"He made fun of something special to me." Rachel quickly replied  
"I just started a rumor for fun." Nick shrugged  
They both replied at the same time.

Adam looked at them both confused, he started to get weird vibes but tried to ignore it. "Okay then." He laughed and kissed Rachels forehead. "I'm off to the curtains to stretch, Drew should be waiting by now." He said as Rachel gulped. "Drew?"

"Yeah I'm fighting him tonight, silly."Adam laughed. "Come with me.." He grabbed her hand.

"I'm just going to stay and talk to Nick." Rachel said pulling back a little.

He let go of her hand looking at her confused. "Rachel, i didn't want to say anything but i have a feeling you've got something going on with Nick behind my back." He said as Nick looked on. "And if you don't come with me, I am going to assume that my theory is right..."

He looked at her, almost hurt and concerned... "So which is it going to be?"


End file.
